


Warlocks Gold

by Nerd_division



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kind Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Sassy Merlin (Merlin), Sweet Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sweet Morgana, Uther is a jerk, but we know that already, next tag will be plot spoilers I warned you, non evil morgana, yall I love gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_division/pseuds/Nerd_division
Summary: Merlin thought he could balance magic, servant duties, and destiny, but coming to terms with feelings for Arthur was never part of his deal.Arthur could never go a day without Merlin, he knew that, but he never thought about why he couldn't. And he didn't plan on facing it any time soon.This is a temporary title and summary, as I don't really have much of plot yet. Stuff will change.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Assassins

Merlin walked into Arthur's room noiselessly, distracted by his thoughts he forgot to make his footsteps loud. His magic making him nearly silent. This worked to his advantage, for when he rounded the corner to yell Arthur's name to wake him up, he saw Arthur throw a man off him, and land a kick on another.

"Arthur!" Merlin dropped the food tray and bolted, he saw hands moving quickly the flash of metal, the slash of skin and red blood. An assassin with a broken nose, another with a broken wrist, two fingers. He screamed for the guards.

Merlin made it to the fight and threw a punch, added in magic for maximum damage, the thug was knocked to the wall and went out cold. He turned to see Arthur battling the other assassin. He threw himself forward to help, seeing Arthur stumble he ducked in front of him.

He felt a punch land on his stomach, but when he breathed it felt tight. The guards rushed in, Arthur and them dragging the two assassins out of the room. But Arthur wasn't escorting the prisoners, he was staring at Merlin- at Merlin's stomach.

He looked down and saw a dagger, and blood staining his blue shirt, "Oh," was all he could say before his vision got strange. It was blurry and hyper-focused and patches got a little blotched. Air brushed by and suddenly Arthur was holding Merlin up.

"Gaius, he's uh, he's not here. I'll need stitches, I'll tell you how." Merlin spoke while being carried to the physicians quarters. His speech was mumbled.

Arthur looked panicked. "You know I can't do that, isn't there someone with more experience?"

Merlin laughed at his expression, that only made Arthur more worried. "Nonsense, you've helped on the battlefield before- uh- you can do this."

Arthur scrambled around the room grabbing the things Merlin told him to, the whole situation was funny to him, Arthur did not share the view.

"The clean needles, to the left a bit."

"Needles?!"

"The herbs are there, no, the fern ones, down a shelf over three. This is hilarious"

"It is not, Merlin!"

"What can I say, many blood loss patients are delusional."

"My god, Merlin, please be okay."

Merlin didn't say anything to that, he didn't expect Arthur to care so much. Merlin knew he was a good person, but he never thought he cared so much. He was quickly back at Merlin's side. "Go grab Gaius' stash for alcohol."

"Resuming those tavern habits?"

Merlin snorted and sucked breath through his teeth at the pain. He pulled off his shirt revealing the wound. Arthur blanched, unusual for a knight. Arthur had laced the needle, he let Merlin swig the alcohol before pouring it over the wound.

Merlin screamed, but the pain seemed distant. Arthur awaited instructions, nervous, pale. "the punctures can't be too close to the torn flesh, uh," Merlin was losing breath, focus. "It can break. Pull the sutures tight, good luck."

"Wait no Merlin, why good luck?" The first stab of pain made Merlin yelp.

"I am going to pass out, soon."

Arthur continued to stitch the wound, "That's okay, yeah, that's okay."

Merlin lost consciousness quickly after.

A/N: The short chapter is courtesy to the fact that 1) it seemed like a nice ending, 2) this is kind of an introduction chapter, and 3) it is past two in the morning.


	2. That's quite a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is adorable, I may be slightly in love with her, it may influence my writing.  
> Merlin is an oblivious dork, as we know.

Merlin woke with Gaius at his side, tending to the wound, checking for Arthur's mistakes. Gwen was tidying the mess Arthur made in his haste to help Merlin. He inhaled deeply, his stomach still tight, but better. 

His voice was rough when he spoke, and he had to clear his throat after trying the first time. "How am I looking Gaius?"

"Dreadful, pale, a little garish. Your wound on the other hand is looking fine," Merlin snorts, again, "should barely leave a scar. Your abilities will speed the healing process." 

"When will I be walking? You see there's a banquet Arthur needs a servant for and while I would feel dreadful for missing it, I am not sure I'll be on my feet." Merlin wanted to miss the banquet, maybe lurk in the corners and look for danger- but only if he had too. Certainly Arthur could manage staying out of trouble for one night, and Merlin could certainly use the rest.

Gaius seemed oblivious to Merlin's grudge against the royal traditions, "No, no, the banquet is in a week, you will have plenty of time to get back on your feet."

Merlin groans. Gwen laughed.

It was a hearty laugh, loud and boisterous. Like water suddenly being released from a dam, it was beautiful. Merlin and Gaius instantly smiled. The water brought salvation from the sun.

Merlin drifted in and out of sleep, read books, ate his fill of what he had missed. Gaius left eventually, to the market, and Gwen came to sit by his side. "You know Merlin," She started, interrupting his reading and stealing an uneaten apple, "Arthur came to visit you, twice, which is a lot considering he didn't leave your side until Gaius returned, and you've only been out for two days."

Oh. Merlin thought. That's quite a bit. 

Gwen chomped on the apple. Merlin thought. Arthur would say that Merlin thinking is a dangerous thing. So instead he spoke.

"Gwen, you look good in purple."

She lightened up immediately and took a deep breath. The kind of breath you take before stumbling out a long sentence.

"I know I am more a blacksmith, but I have tons of extra fabric from this dress and I will gladly make your clothes for the banquet," a nervous look camped on her face, "you of course would prefer this to anything Arthur and his tradition would make you wear?"

The last phrase was said as a question, but it was more of a statement, and a correct one at that. Merlin grinned, and so did Gwen. A silent agreement.

Within the hour Gwen and Merlin were in her house and Merlin had a loose linen shirt on. Gwen was tailoring it to fit his waist and shoulders. Merlin, personally, loved the sleeves. They widened as they went down, but cinched at the wrist, the front laced up towards the top.

After pinning the shirt (even through Merlin protested and Gwen mentioned how he literally just got stitched up by a knight, not the most gentle of creatures, too strong.) Gwen moved onto a vest, made of the beautiful lavender fabric.

Merlin was delighted, everything was wonderful.

"There's some extra seams on the shirt, from the unusual shape of the fabric scraps. Sorry about that."

"No Gwen, no! Everything is beautiful, I am afraid I'll outshine the royals."

Gwen giggles and Merlin grins, a slight pain in his stomach, but nothing unbearable. When he's returned into his regular clothes and with Gwen stitching a knock comes at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Yes I know it's been months. I actually don't. I have no clue how long it's been. But I intend (emphasis on intend) to write and update more regularly.
> 
> Merlin in a puffy sleeved shirt and a purple vest could quite possibly cause world peace.
> 
> Comments literally contribute to my life force and will encourage me to update more.


	3. Thalia

Another servant was at the door and informed Merlin that Arthur needed him to return to duties. Merlin had sighed and said his goodbyes, walking lazily through the market back to the castle. 

He looked up at the sun, bright and unyielding. Not a cloud in sight. Merlin wished for rain, pouring from the sky and cooling the air. Arthur would stare at the pouring skies dejectedly, wishing for sun and training fields, but Merlin knew he enjoyed the fresh air it brought. 

Merlin walked through the main road smelling spices and bread, it made him smile. The blend of scents made him hungry, but he knew he'd have dinner soon enough. Bright tapestries and quilts hang from a wooden pole nearby. He liked the colors of the town, more natural than that of the castle.

He passed the gates into the courtyard and jogged up the steps. Gwaine waved to Merlin before being tackled by Percival, Merlin laughed, wondering what Arthur could deem more important than training. He jogged the rest of the way to Arthurs room, bored of walking. He opened the door and half expected to see assassins again. 

Arthur heard the door open and turned. When he saw Merlin he smiled widely, he set down a parchment and rushed up to Merlin. Pulling him into his arms. Merlin froze before hugging him back.

This is the first time he's hugged me. 

"Hello Arthur."

"Hello Merlin." Arthur spoke into Merlin's shoulder.

Arthur untangled himself and picked up the parchment he had set down. "I drafted my speech, but I don't know if it sounds," He paused looking for the right word, "sophisticated enough. Or if I'll just sound like some dumb prince."

Merlin smiled taking the parchment from him and reading through it. Arthur had wonderful handwriting trained by tutors through his life. Words and phrases were crossed out, some underlined.

Merlin thought it was inspiring, if not a little angled to raise the neighboring kingdoms ego. But it was different then when Merlin first knew Arthur. It showed compassion.

"Arthur it's perfect!" Arthur looked at him suspiciously. "I'm not joking, you sure do put that King Terrin on quite the pedestal though."

Arthur's face seemed to fall a bit. "Yeah, he's a guest so my father needs to impress him, the last time I met him I was young, seven or eight. I didn't like him, but to be fair I didn't like any royals. He has children though, our age, I always thought his daughter was very kind."

Merlin stood by Arturs side in the courtyard when the Terrin family arrived. Many large carriages appeared, they were pulled by stout, strong horses. Everything seemed to suggest that they were riding into battle. It made Merlin uneasy. If Uther was planning an alliance, he wanted strength, he was planning for a battle. He wanted a battle.

A rugged king stepped from the first carriage. Large furs and ornamental armor donned his bearish figure.

From the second carriage two boys in varying armor stepped out. His sons. Following them stepped the kinds daughter. Her hair was pulled to one side with braids. A scar ran from above her ear interrupting the growth of hair and cut part of her bottom lip. If merlin got close enough he'd see her teeth.

She wore a chest plate adorned with swirling patterns. A spaulder, shoulder armor, gaurded her left shoulder. It was just as decorated. Her vambrace was inlaid with jewels. She was a decorated warrior.

Arthur blanched at the sight. She looked carved of stone. Bathed in metal forged in deep mountains. This was not who Arthur remembered from so many years before.

Arthur exchanged bows with the king, Fenric Terrin, and his two sons Elas and Folas.

When Arthur bowed and took Thalia's hand, she merely looked past him. He hazzard a look over his shoulder, no one was there.

Even Merlin shuddered in her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fn chapter to write, I hope you guys liked it!


	4. Memories

The family demanded respect, any person who walked through the hall quickly fled to the walls. Servants and nobles alike parted to avoid their imposing gait. Merlin felt as if they were leading him, as if they knew these halls better than him.

He could feel magic pulsing through him, protecting him from danger. He suppressed it. He felt it wash over him in waves, each wave had Merlin tense.

Thalia's room was the last and Merlin thought walking with her was like walking with a ghost. No, no it was different. The opposite. He could hear her steps, see her body, but it was if no one was there.

"Your room milady." Merlin took a step back from her as she stood in the hallway with her back to him. Her shoulders drew back and she turned to Merlin. A bright smile decorated her face and her posture was turned inward, kind and happy, no longer offensive.

Merlin was shocked, he pulled air into his lungs and fought the urge to step back again.

"Have we arrived already? To Camelot? Is Arthur here?" She seemed inquisitive and cheerful.

"Yes, milady. Yes to all the questions." Merlin could only stare in disbelief.

"Is this to be my room?" She gestured widely and spared no time in continuing, "It is splendid. I believe I shall enjoy my stay thoroughly. Good day and I hope to see you again." She turned to her room but turned back just as quickly. "Tomorrow, will you show me the market? If you're able."

Merlin was starting to relax in her presence. She jumped from thought to thought, from sentence to sentence. It reminded Merlin of himself.

"Of course milady." He bowed and turned away, finally understanding the girl Arthur had talked about. It made him happy, to see a small piece of Arthur's past that wasn't so miserable. He could imagine them running around, sword fighting with sticks, running through creek beds. He did the rest of the day's chores with an air of happiness, knowing that seeing this friend would bring a cheer to Arthur. It'd been so long since something from his past brought happiness.

He picked up a laundry basket from the hall and carried it with him.

He waved to Morgana as she passed him in the hall and she turned on her heel to catch up with him. "Goodness me, Merlin! What has put you in such a mood, you seem delighted."

Merlin smiles, he as happy with his casual relationship with Morgana. She treated him as she would any other, no, she treated him better than that. As a true friend. "Yes, Morgana," he replies, hefting the laundry basket a little higher. "I met Thalia, while showing her to her room. Almost as if her spirit returned to her. She was so cheerful and happy. Arthur will be delighted to have this memory of his past, and of course to spend time with her now."

"I remember Thalia, on her second visit. I hadn't been here long, and her friendship really helped me get connected, to Arthur, the castle." Morgana said with distant eyes. Merlin edited her into his vision of Arthur and Thalia battling with sticks.

Merlin saw a servant so entranced by Morgana she walked into a wall. Luckily a handful of sheets cushioned her. Merlin snorts.

"Well Merlin," says Morgana, "I better be off. I am having a dress made for the banquet and it needs to be fitted. It _is_ in five days."

Merlin thought that was more than plenty of time to fit and stitch a dress, but the only times he sewed were wounds and once using a mending spell on a torn shirt. The spell had gone haywire, and stitched closed the sleeves, hem, and collar of the shirt. He waved to Morgana, balancing the basket on his hip before returning to chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
